Snow Weiss and the Death God
by IBurn
Summary: WhiteRose with a hint of Bumbleebee, one shot. Snow princess got an unexpected visitor one day. A visitor she was both happy and terrified to see. Normal life AU. Please review.


**I wanted to write this with my favorite Freezerburn pairing but I think Ruby would fit the character better.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

"Today is really chilly." She whispered to her cat. It was sitting on her lap, enjoying as the snow princess gently stroked its back.

Weiss Schnee was sitting on an old wooden chair beside her window, gazing at the dark sky outside. Pure white snow had covered the ground and not a single sign of living thing was there. In the midst of this huge white blanket covering the ground were only some withered trees and this huge old English style mansion.

"Snow." She said as her cat jumped off her lap and sneaked into her warm, fuzzy blanket on her bed. She smiled gently, a mix of happiness and sadness in her pure blue orbs. She really liked the word 'snow'. She was named after it; her complex was pale and even her hair was an outstanding shade of white.

The heiress was very sick, to the point that she couldn't live in the hustle and bustle of the city. Her parents passed away a long time ago, leaving her a great amount of fortune. With that money, she built this mansion deep inside the wood located just between two mountains, far from the civilization; fresh air here would help ease her and let her focus on fighting her illness.

"Miss Schnee." The faithful maid's voice was heard, followed by a gentle knock on the room door.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Weiss. Come in."

Velvet Scarlatina opened the door and smiled at the ice queen. Weiss returned the smile before asking, "What is it Velvet?"

"You've got a visitor. It's a girl in red hood; she claimed that she must see you immediately."

Weiss gasped and immediately stood up, knocking the chair down as her expression became horrified. "It's…It's her…she's back…" she mumbled to herself.

Startled by her employer's action, Velvet quickly rushed to her and put her hand around the alabaster girl's shoulder.

"What's wrong Weiss? Do you want me to chase her away?"

"No…no Velvet…please leave. I can't get you involved in this." Weiss's voice was somewhere between sobbing and gasping for air.

"Weiss, you have to tell me what is wrong, I-"

"No! Listen! Just leave, I have to deal with this matter alone, it's _my_ responsibility!"

Immediately after that, Weiss grabbed Velvet's hand and ran downstairs, heading towards the living room. She quickly pulled out a box full of money from a tiny drawer near the fireplace and stuffed it to her loyal maid. "Take this, leave and don't ever come back. I have to settle this matter on my own."

Despite Velvet's protest, Weiss insisted on settling this personal matter alone and she had said that no innocent people should be involved. In the end, Velvet gave up and left through the back door. The snow princess walked slowly towards the well-designed main door and leaned against it.

"Why are you here?"

There was no sound coming from the other side; perhaps she had left. Weiss shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

 _No, she's still here. I know her…she won't leave things hanging. Whatever it is, she'll have to finish it, no matter at what cost._

"Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Dead?" The voice coming from the other side of the door was nothing like that happy brunette. In fact it was cold, full of hatred and anger.

"Ruby…"

"Hey Weiss? It's really cold out here. Can I come in?"

Weiss knew she had come back for revenge. She still remembered the time she betrayed her and that look on her face…it had been haunting her for the rest of her life. She hesitated, but in the end decided to open the door. She had done with this. She had nightmares every day, and if Ruby had decided she had to take revenge on her, then she would let it be.

 _I won't live long, anyway._

She stood up and unlocked the door. Ruby took initiative of opening the door without waiting for her.

The person standing in front of her was no longer the Ruby Rose she used to know; no longer the innocent and cheerful little girl who loved strawberries and cookies more than anything in the world.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby stepped in the house and was immediately greeted by the warmth coming from the fireplace.

She had grown her hair now, the length was almost the same as Weiss'; she also grew taller and the ice queen had to lift her head to meet those pair of silver but hollow eyes. She still wore her trademark red cloak, but the white rose pin on it was missing. She gave the shorter girl a cold smirk before leaning close to her ears and whispered.

"It's been a while."

#

"Weiss weiss! I want this!" Ruby Rose, age seventeen was Weiss Schnee's girlfriend. She pointed happily to a wolf plushie and looked at the heiress with a pair of puppy eyes.

"Fine." Weiss knew that no one in earth could say no to those puppy eyes; not even Ruby's older sister Yang.

"Yay! I love you Weiss!" the heiress dodged Ruby's incoming hugs, causing the latter to pout. She shot Ruby a victorious grin and had proceeded to use the fake rifle to shoot the target that wrote 'Wolf' in order to win her beloved little red the plushie.

Unfortunately, she was a bad shooter.

After several minutes of trying, the ice queen had stomped off to the stall owner and used that sharp bladed tongue of hers to _persuade_ him to sell her the plushie instead. The owner agreed after Weiss told him how she could buy this whole theme park with her inheritance just to get him fired.

"I don't get paid enough for this…" the man grumbled.

It was a holiday and both of them had agreed to come to this marvelous theme park for a date. Blake and Yang had gone somewhere else for their date, and according to the latter they needed to go to some place private enough for some _physical affection._

The sky turned dark all of a sudden. Thunder could be heard and the administrators had made an announcement to tell the people to avoid outdoor equipments. However, before he could finish his announcement, a rude male voice interrupted as screaming could be heard in the background.

"Good evening guys, this is the White Fang! Nice to meet you all!"

The people panicked upon hearing the name – the most famous terrorist organization in the world, the White Fang had a large amount of members all over the world. This attack was unexpected as they had never once picked a target location that was near to the sea.

Everyone went insane and started yelling and running and pushing each other out of the way. The terrorists had blocked the entrance and had claimed that they planted bombs at every possible corners of the theme park. The police and the military then arrived with boats and helicopters, asking the people to run to the sea.

The couple was running too. They never let go of each other's hand until they reached the sea, but the ferries and boats could not carry all the victims.

Ruby grabbed the white rose pin on her cloak tightly as both Weiss and she fell into the sea after the first explosion. Other explosion followed like a domino and soon the whole theme park turned into dust; the vibration was so great that all the people fell into the sea.

They managed to grab a piece of wood to keep them floating and both were relieved, looking at each other with a faint smile.

The downpour started with thunder and lightning, making the situation worse than ever. Then they realized something.

A small piece of wood could not keep both of them floating and thus one of them had to let go.

Ruby tried to look around, but there was nothing to let them grab. Both of them knew how to swim but with the heavy rain the sea was roaring like a monster with extreme hunger trying to devour his prey.

"Weiss, stay alive." Ruby let go of the wood and gave Weiss her last smile.

"No you dolt! If we want to stay alive, we stay alive together!" Weiss let go too and the waves carried her far from her beloved girlfriend.

She closed her eyes as she was suffocating. She could feel the salty sea water in her lungs and she had prepared to face death. At this very moment, her hand felt something and she grabbed it out of reflex. It turned out to be a soldier's hand and he pulled her up.

"Miss, you alright?"

"No…Ru…" Weiss struggled to open her eyes only to realize that she was on a boat.

"Miss?"

"Save her! Save Ruby, please!" Weiss yelled hysterically while she looked at the brunette.

"We can't risk that Miss, your friend is too far away!"

"No! No you can't leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry Miss." The soldier grabbed Weiss tight, stopping her from jumping into the sea.

There was a betrayed and questioned look on Ruby's face. Weiss cried uncontrollably as the red cloak disappeared out of her sight. She had done it. She _betrayed_ her lover. She did not die together with her. In fact, she watched her _drown_ in front of her.

#

There was no news about Ruby after that. She was said to be missing as they did not find her corpse. Weiss was relieved but terrified at the same time. She was glad that Ruby could still be alive, but she was scared because she had betrayed her and that one day she would come back to her. She couldn't face her. She couldn't face both her girlfriend and herself. This survivor's guilt had haunted her for the rest of her life since then; but Weiss hadn't had enough courage to kill herself.

And now, her girlfriend had really returned, from the edge of death, full of anger and hatred.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Was all Weiss could say. Her tears had dried from crying every night.

"I was going to forgive you, you know." Ruby said, not a single emotion could be felt in her tone, "I was gonna forgive you. But you didn't even make an attempt to look for me. It's been seven years already Weiss."

"I'm so sorry." Weiss couldn't lie to her. She didn't look for Ruby, partly because she thought her chance of surviving was low. But they both knew the real reason was that Weiss was unable to face it. To face _her._

"No matter what you did, I want you to know I still love you. I always love you." Ruby said, smiling for the first time since they've reunited.

She knew she didn't deserve her love. All she did was receiving that infinite amount of love from Ruby, but she never gave anything in return. Dust, she didn't even look for her.

"I was mad because you didn't trust me." Ruby said.

Weiss felt her cheeks getting warm when her tears starting rolling down.

"I can forgive you for not looking for me. I know how hard it is for you. And I know the condition of your body won't allow you to do it.

"But I'm really, really angry because you didn't trust me." Ruby's tone rose.

"Ruby…"

"You should've trusted me! I knew that guy saved you! And if there's a chance for you to live, you live, don't waste it! But you didn't trust me enough to not be mad at you if you found me after the incident! I'm not stupid Weiss, I did feel betrayed at that time, and I even threw the white rose pin and let it sink into the sea. But when I calmed down, I know it wasn't your choice that you got saved, and like I said, if there's a chance for you to live on, do so! Why didn't you look for me? Why didn't you trust me? Why, Weiss?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Apologize was all she could do now.

"Weiss, I love you."

"I love you too Ruby." Weiss hugged Ruby tightly as she whispered into her ears, "It's good to finally see you. Thank you for coming here. Now I can finally rest in peace."

"Weiss?!"

Weiss Schnee smiled for the last time, stopped breathing and collapsed to the ground.

"Weiss? Weiss, please don't leave me…not again…" Ruby hugged her, planting kisses on her head as she sobbed.

It wasn't hard to lift Weiss as Ruby was taller now. She bridal carried her corpse to her room and gently placed her on her bed. The cat jumped out all of a sudden and ran downstairs, startled the grown up Rose.

She then took her time to look around the room. The brunette found a paper with a white rose pin on it at the table just beside the window and proceeded to read it.

It was a letter to her.

 _Dear Ruby Rose,_

 _I don't know when you will see this letter. I believe it is best for you to not see it. If you're still alive, then I wish that you can just forget me and live on happily with someone else._

 _I betrayed you on that day and since then, my condition had worsened a lot. I don't have much time left, but I didn't want to die. I've fought for my life and I don't know how long it'll last. I really miss you and I really want to see you, even just a glance, before I die. But, I was too scared at the idea of seeing you, because I do not know how to face you._

 _Maybe you will come back here for revenge and that's fine with me. You can take my life away, I deserved it. You can resent me forever and I will not complain at all. But to let you know, the Death God has taken my life ever since you left me. I don't have the reason to live anymore. I live with him around me, ready to take my life whenever the time arrived. When I am still alive after a few years, I started to think that perhaps you're the Death God that will finally end my miserable life. I really love you Ruby. I have nightmares everyday and I think about you all the time._

 _Please, Ruby, if I had died, forget me and move on. You deserve to have a happy life. I've prepared a will to leave all my fortunes to Yang and Blake behind this letter. Go find them and live on. Don't stop moving forward._

 _Ruby, I can't predict the future, but if you're not the one to end my life, would you be the one that send me away? I've tried to survive long enough, in hope to see you. I just don't have the courage to be the one taking the initiative. I'm sorry._

 _I love you._

 _Weiss Schnee._

"Weiss…" Ruby Rose had finally broke down.

#

It started to snow again, just like before the Death God's visit. The mansion was being swallowed by flaming fire and soon the whole building collapsed, everything had turned into dust - just like the theme park seven years ago. Far from the mansion, Ruby was standing on a hill, looking at the remains of her beloved snow princess.

There were two lines of silent tears on her face.

She kissed the white rose pin on her cloak, whispered something then disappeared over the horizon.

 **#**

 **Thanks for taking your time to read my story. If you have any questions or suggestions for this story, you can leave a review.**

 **I initially wanted to write Weiss just pushed Ruby out of the way and grabbed that piece of wood to survive, but that would be OOC. Weiss has a tendency to sacrifice herself like how she pushed Flynt out of the way to save Yang.**

 **It was pretty hard to change the story to Weiss not pushing Ruby out of the way, and I hope it's not weird the way it turned out.**


End file.
